


【翻譯】Baby Mine, Baby Ours

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Harry as Arthur, Harry fix it, M/M, Morons in love, Post Movie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>毫無預警的突然有一天梅林辭掉工作消失了。哈利發現這完全是不能接受的，花了大把時間與大把的金士曼資源要找到他並把他帶回家。但哈利很驚訝自己找到了什麼，並且讓把梅林帶回家這事變得不如原本想像容易。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Baby Mine, Baby Ours

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Mine, Baby Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434432) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



哈利瞪著手中的信紙。他的視線由那頁紙轉向那過去十年擔任梅林助手的女人。「我不明白。」

「這是很簡單明瞭的一封信，Sir。」

「 _我不幹了，讓我的助手當新的梅林，如果你嘗試找我我會殺了你_ 這的確是簡單明瞭，或許有點太簡單明瞭了。」哈利朝著那張紙怒吼。「所以這是兩個禮拜的預先通知嗎？」

她微笑。「不，立即生效。他提領了他的退休金，鎖上了他的個人資料，歸還了他所有的金士曼武器與他的手寫板然後就走了。甚至把他的毛衣都留在裁縫舖。」她的姿態完美。「我向亞瑟您保證，會盡我全力擔任梅林的。」

「不。」哈利站了起來。「不我不接受，我現在要去趟他住處。」

「他的住處已全空了，sir，並且回到金士曼的可使用資產清單中。他過去這個禮拜毫無停歇地處理這些事，所以當他走時，他走了。」她望著梅林。「Sir，他已經走了。」

哈利沒再說半個字的走出辦公室。一個小時後他站在梅林空蕩蕩的客廳裡。這著地方已被移除掉了所有個人色彩，這個地方沒有半點梅林，但仍殘留著一點咖啡與他的古龍水的氣味。哈利穿過整個公寓，但沒有任何東西留下。他回想自己在這度過的每一段時光，他們倆在這分享的每一樣物品。

他想知道為什麼梅林沒來找自己。他走向臥室，一個盒子放在房間的正中央。他打開盒子，裡頭是他房子的鑰匙，與只有那麼一張的紙條：

_哈利，對不起，祝你過的快樂，試著別死太超過多次。_

「沒有你我要怎麼過得快樂，你這蠢蛋？」哈利說，他的話語在房間裡反彈出回音。

梅林以為他能就這麼輕易地消失？

不。不會那樣的。

 

***********************

 

梅林依照醫院裡的指示小心地刷洗著他的雙手，罩上外袍。護士朝他微笑。「她今天肚子餓了。」

梅林微笑。「那很好。」他走進房間，瞧見她的完美臉蛋。「你好啊我的愛。我漂亮的露娜(Luna)。」他伸出手，在她揪住他的手指時幾乎淚水幾乎落下。

 

***********************

 

哈利站在他的辦公室裡，審視的目光掃過他的部下們。「先生女士們，我們有位軍需官需要追捕。」

「Sir，我尊敬前任梅林，不會幫忙這次的追捕行動的。」

「我知道。」哈利看向那女人。「這就是為什麼你現在被綁在椅子上，這樣你就不能阻擋我們的意圖了。」

「我是你的軍需官。」她堅定地說，毫無退讓的意願，就算處於被綁的死死的情況。

「不妳不是，他才是。」哈利回答。

「我要把你炸了。」她發出毫不留情的預告，房裡所有的人默默牢記在心。

他們相互瞄來瞄去直到伊格西咳了一聲。

「嗯，我們不是應該要尊重他的意願？」伊格西問。他那殺人的視線掃向自己時縮了一下。「聽著，我很抱歉，但如果他從這星球上消失一定是有他的理由吧？」

「他一定是遇到麻煩了。」哈利捏緊拳頭。「他不會就這麼離開的，除非遇到什麼麻煩。我們要幫他。」

「我知道他是你最好的朋友，但還是要說，那是他的生活不是嗎？」伊格西朝房裡其他人看。「我說的沒錯吧？」

帕西佛看向哈利。「我會看看我能找到什麼。」他站起身離開房間。

「哈利？」伊格西有些困惑地問。剛才發生了什麼事被他漏掉了。

哈利看著伊格西。「就幫幫我吧。」

伊格西點點頭，離開去與帕西佛一起找點線索。

哈利看向綁在椅子上的女人。「拜託。」他靜靜地說。「拜託，他為什麼走？」

她看著他。「因為他必須，而且他不認為你會想跟隨他。你永遠不會想要跟隨他。」

哈利看起來震驚又難過。「我會跟隨他的。」

「你從沒告訴過他。」她回道。

「我不知道我需要說。他是梅林，他知道所有的事。」哈利掛著悲傷的笑容。

「不是所有的事。」她吸了一口氣。「他很安全。雖然我很擔心，在一年當中的這個時期他應該留著他的毛衣。在那麼遠的北方春天要遲些才會到。」她抬起一邊的眉毛。「這時你應該說謝謝然後將我鬆綁。」

哈利解開她。「謝謝你，梅林。」

「不客氣，亞瑟。」

 

****************************

 

梅林望著海面，緊緊抱著自己。「莫依拉(Moira)，我會搞定這些的。我保證。」他注視著墓碑。「我會讓她安全並讓她的生活充滿愛的。」

他轉身走開，風吹拂著帶走他的眼淚。

 

****************************

 

「蘇格蘭沒那麼大，你們怎麼能到現在都還沒鎖定他的位置？」梅林瞪著他的探員們問。

「因為，他很擅長掩蓋他的行蹤。」帕西佛回答。「目前沒有找到任何一個叫做艾德坎貝爾(Aodh Campbell)的人。」

伊格西看向帕西佛。「他的名字是卡麥隆斯溫(Cameron Swain)。」他轉向哈利。「那是我破解的檔案裡寫的。」

「他的名字是伊恩巴瓦寇克(Ian Bailoch Kirk)。」哈利說。

「你確定？因為我們已經在檔案裡找到三種不同的名字了。」伊格西說。

「他確定。」帕西佛靜靜地說。「我們會找到他的，哈利。就只是，等我們找到時和善一點。」

「我一直都很和善。」哈利辯道。

「哈利。」帕西佛嘆氣。「你過度反應，你永遠都過度反應然後在事後感到後悔。而不管那將發生什麼，他總是在你能傷到他前停下你的過度反應。」

哈利看著帕西佛。「我永遠不會傷害他的。」

「你一直在傷害他，永無止境的。」帕西佛回答。「有多少次他看著你死了？有多少次他看著你離開了？」

哈利沒有回答。

「哈利，你跟梅林？」伊格西輕聲地問。「你們之間是什麼關係？」

「所有的關係，但他們一個都不會承認。」帕西佛代替哈利答道。「本來是炮友，但在過了二十五年後，你很難再用那個稱呼了。」

哈利垂下他的頭。「他沒有說再見。」

伊格西走過去安慰地拍拍他，「我們會幫你找到他的。」

為什麼梅林要從他身邊離開。

 

*******************

「不，她還沒準備好。」梅林對護士說。

她微笑看著他驚恐的反應。「或是她準備好了，但你還沒。」

梅林垂下視線，看著他那可愛又完美的女孩。「她還太小。」

「她已經達到我們設定的目標體重了伊恩。她現在才三週大。她還要這麼小一段時間，但她是安全的。」她撫過露娜的那一小撮頭髮。「是時候了。」

梅林點點頭，將她抱起。「露娜，是時候回家了。」他深深吸了一口氣。「請，對你外公的心臟好一點，保持健康。我可承受不起你生病。」他將她放進汽車座椅裡，幫她戴上一頂小小帶著熊耳朵的帽子，並蓋上同組的毯子。「來吧小姑娘，讓我們離開這開始過我們的生活吧。」他彎下腰親了親她紅撲撲的臉蛋。他低於速限的開了十五公里，用過於緩慢的速度停下車子。

他帶著她進到自己精心佈置為柔和黃色與綠色的嬰兒房。他將她抱高到一張相片前。「那是你媽媽，露娜，她是那麼的勇敢。我會告訴你她所有的事，你就能長跟她一樣強大又驚人。」他將她放進嬰兒床時她哭了起來。「噢我的愛，我的露娜。」他再次將她抱起。「我不會走的。我就在這。」他看著牆上的素描，畫著泰晤士河邊他最愛的那個景點。哈利為他畫的。他希望哈利過得還好。露娜嗚咽著，梅林開始為她唱歌。

 

*******************

 

哈利的目光在地圖上到處游移，試著記起所有梅林曾對自己透露過的有關他人生的線索。他已經離開兩個月了，而哈利沒有更多進展。大部份的探員已接受了新的梅林，即使如此伊格西與帕西佛仍在空餘的時間裡持續尋找。哈利會在他承認自己每晚睡在底下塞著梅林毛衣的枕頭上前就死掉的。

「你在哪，你這混蛋？」哈利死瞪著地圖說。

「Sir，」門被敲響。「這裡有些任務報告需要我們倆討論一下。」梅林說。「如果你能從你那註定失敗的任務裡休息一下的話？」

「才不是註定失敗，他只是比我想的更擅長躲藏。」哈利咕噥。

「當然了。」他們討論了那些報告，並制定了一些任務內容。「為什麼你這麼努力忽視他的意願？」最後她這麼問。

哈利直起身子。「因為－」

「別回我那些哈利哈特廢話(Harry Hart bullshit)。」她嚴肅的說。

他痿了回去。「因為我發現沒了他我的生活毫無價值。」

她點點頭，一些茶潑到了地圖上。「噢天啊，我很抱歉，sir。為什麼這看起來這麼故意。」她轉身離開，留下看著地圖的哈利。

他露出微笑，拿起他的電話。「伊格西，從亞伯丁郡(Aberdeen)開始找。」

 

 

一個星期後，伊格西揮舞著手中的照片沖進哈利辦公室。「他在那哈利，我們在火車站找到他了。」他遞出其中一張，梅林倚在電線桿上，臉上掛著微小的笑容。哈利看著那張照片。

「他看起來平安無事。」哈利鬆了口氣地說。

「是啊老兄，完好無缺。」伊格西緊緊捏住手中的照片。「所以現在沒事了？他很好，我們就讓他離開吧？」

「其他照片拍到了什麼，伊格西？」

「只是備份。」

「再掰點別的。」他突然伸手迅速地搶過它們。他翻看著照片，看見梅林與一位年輕的女人寒暄及擁抱。

伊格西皺起眉頭。「抱歉哈利，但是—」

哈利大笑。「他是彎的，伊格西。這是他的外甥女艾拉(Isla)。他曾提過她一次，抱怨她的所有刺青，也不想想他自己也有。認為他等到了三十歲才刺的所以她應該也要。」

伊格西咧開笑容。「所以，告訴我哈利，你要接下一份重要的外勤任務了嗎？」他幾乎要跳上跳下了。

「是的我的確要。」

 

**************************

 

梅林坐在酒吧裡享受他的啤酒。艾拉把他從屋子裡踢出來了，拿著板球棒要他快滾。「新手媽媽需要休息。」她揶揄道。

「才不是媽媽。」梅林抗議。「我是...我還沒想到該讓她叫我什麼，艾拉。」

「到時候就知道了。」艾拉知道他想明確自己與露娜的祖孫關係，但那女孩將會把他當作爸爸的，而她的舅舅要自己接受那個現實。「現在去休息一下吧。就一個小時伊恩，為了你自己好。你需要的。沒有眼淚沒有便便沒有吐奶的一個小時，聽起來很棒不是嗎？」

上帝啊那的確是。梅林點頭，親了下他的外甥女。「謝謝你了姑娘，願意過來幫忙。」

「家人嘛，是吧？」她微笑。「我很期待跟著你們兩一起搬去倫敦。」

「艾拉。」梅林警告。「我會在這將她養大。」他皺眉。「別擺出那張臉，那表情是我發明的。」梅林轉身離開，留下他的女孩們。

所以現在他坐在酒吧裡，享受了四十五分鐘後開始想念露娜靠在他胸膛上的溫暖。他仍花了很多時間與她肌膚接觸，在她待在恆溫箱裡那麼久時間之後。不只一次他從沙發裡醒來，蓋著艾拉扔在他們倆身上的毯子。他望向窗外，是著不要想起倫敦。該死的艾拉把那念頭放進他腦袋。他很想念那些，想念工作，想念其他的事，想念那些人們，但在這安全養大露娜是最重要的。

他完全陷入沉思，沒聽見有人走了過來。一道清喉嚨的聲響，他抬頭看見坐在那的哈利。

哈利微笑。「我跟你有很多帳要算。」

 「我相信你沒找新的梅林麻煩吧哈利。她會把那工作做得很好的。」

「只有表達了一點不滿，沒有找麻煩。」哈利喝了口他的Guinness。「你沒發現你離開的方式有什麼問題嗎？」什麼都沒說的就離開我。

「有比金士曼更重要的事要做，哈利。」梅林只是這麼回答。

「是什麼？」

「那不重要。」梅林喝光他的啤酒。「很高興見到你哈利，你看起來很好。我還有—」梅林沒說完。「我該回家了，別跟著我。」梅林離開了。

哈利留在他的坐位裡。事情變的有趣了。

 

 

梅林匆忙地回到家。「外出愉快嗎伊恩舅舅？」艾拉問。

「有趣。」是他唯一的回應。露娜笑著朝他伸出手。「我的女孩好嗎？」她一拳擊中了他的鼻子。他大笑著親了回去。「讓我們來幫妳弄瓶吃的。」

 

***********************

 

艾拉累壞了。露娜製造了一個混亂的夜晚，讓她跟她的舅舅只睡了大約兩個小時。他用嬰兒車帶露娜出門散步了，那是目前看起來唯一能讓她冷靜下來的方法。艾拉像救生索一樣緊緊抱住她的咖啡。門被敲響了，她咕噥著站起身。她就要死了而她才二十二歲，舅舅都五十一了是怎麼撐過來的她完全搞不懂。

「你要什麼？」她打開門不客氣地問。她看見西裝，以及領帶，什麼都沒做的拔腿就跑。舅舅跟她說過不管是什麼人穿著那套西裝出現，立刻躲進緊急避難室。她衝刺著繞過轉角撞進了避難室後鎖上門。她粗喘著氣，在試著輸入密碼打開通往屋外的梯子時雙手抖個不停。

「小姐，看起來這裡有些誤會。」外頭的嗓音平靜有禮。她被告知穿著那樣的西裝的男人們，會沒撒出你杯裡一滴茶的殺掉你。她的手抖得更厲害了。「小姐，我不是來找麻煩的。」她終於按下了正確的號碼。「我的名字是哈利哈特。」這讓她停下動作了。她打開監視鏡頭，看著那男人。就算戴著有單邊漆黑鏡片的眼鏡還有著圍繞在旁的蛛網般的傷疤，他仍很好看。

「證明你是。」她認得那名字。她看著他舉起他的皮夾。她瞪著身分證，尋找上頭梅林跟他說過的記號。她傳簡訊跟她的舅舅說哈利哈特在這而她在避難室裡。

她得到的回覆是 _噢他媽的在上(oh for fuck’s sake)_ 。他舅舅還同時找到了便便與翻白眼表情符號，接著傳來的訊息告訴她該怎麼泡他的茶。

她打開門。「他以為你們會為了他的離開全體出動來殺了他。」

「前任亞瑟或許會，我可永遠不會那麼做。」哈利回答。

「真有趣，他沒那麼確定。」她抬起一邊眉毛，他被那回答傷到了。「他告訴我該怎麼準備你的茶。來吧。他很快就回來。」她領著他前往廚房。「所以如果你不是來這殺他的，那你為什麼來？還有你是怎麼找到我們的？」

「那用了我自己，和我的兩名部下六個禮拜而我們能找到你只因為接手伊恩工作的人看著我們疲憊的靈魂可憐，給了我們一點線索。」哈利坐進桌邊。「這真是間迷人的小房子。不像他的公寓。」

「我不知道，從沒看過他倫敦的那間公寓。」艾拉打開水壺電源。「我媽去過，只有一次，總是他來見我們。」

「就算如此這也不像是他會選擇住下來的風格。至少沒給他足夠伸直雙腿的空間。」

「你應該聽聽他洗澡時的咒罵內容。」她往茶壺裡沖熱水。「這是莫依拉的房子。」哈利一臉茫然地看著她。「他沒跟你提過莫依拉。」她搖了搖頭。「那男人藏了太多秘密。」

「我不確定我聽過多少。儘管當我看見監視器拍下的照片時，我的確知道你是誰。他將你形容得很精確。」哈利拿起對方幫他倒好的茶。「他愛莫依拉嗎？」

「非常。老天阿他很少見她，但他很喜歡她。那就是為什麼他放棄了一切，為什麼他在這。」她能聽見嬰兒車的聲音，與她叔叔的腳步聲。「他犧牲了太多了，太過害怕。幫幫他吧，他不需要遭受放棄一切的苦難。」她很快地說完。

哈利點頭，但其實更加疑惑了。

門被打開。「保持她繼續移動。」梅林說。

「來了，我們會去趟商店。」艾拉說。「敢傷他，我會把你開腸剖肚，這幾個禮拜以來已經夠艱苦了，並失去了那麼多。」她傾身用力擰住他的耳朵。「你明白嗎？」

「是的夫人(Yes ma’am)。」哈利飛快地回答。那真是不可思議的痛。

「很好。」她留下哈利離開，幾分鐘過後梅林走了進來。

他筋疲力盡地坐下。哈利看了一眼就明白他們的談話必須等等。「你需要休息。」

「十八年後我就會睡覺了。」梅林打著呵欠說。

「來吧伊恩，不要床的話至少沙發。」哈利領著那男人到前面房間的沙發上。那短短的，但夠睡了。他讓梅林躺下。「一個小時。」

「就一個小時哈利，有太多事要做了。」梅林差不多睡著了。「不能讓露娜失望，不能像我讓莫依拉失望。」

「你從沒讓任何人失望。」哈利輕聲地說。他拉過毯子蓋上他的朋友。

「我有，否則他們會想要我不只一兩晚。」梅林說。他緊緊地縮進毯子裡。

「我想要的不只那些。」哈利親吻他的頭。

「那為什麼你從來沒有留下？」梅林陷入沉睡。

「因為你從來沒有要我留下。」哈利對著沈睡的男人說。他站起身，環顧了那小小的房間。然後終於注意到了那些嬰兒用品。「到底發生了什麼事伊恩？」

只有鼾聲作為回應。

 

**********************

 

梅林在驚恐中醒來。「露娜。」他快速地說。

艾拉噓他。「她在睡覺。」

「如果她現在睡太多，我們就又要有艱苦的一晚了。」梅林說著坐起身。

「伊恩舅舅，現在已經過七點了。」艾拉說。「你累壞了。」

「你怎麼沒把我叫醒。」

「因為你的男人坐在你一旁，在我們走進來時拿槍指著我。」她翹起嘴角。

梅林皺眉。「 **哈利！** 」他大吼。「你不能拿槍對著我外甥女。」梅林大步穿過屋子，然後在看見廚房中的哈利時停了下來，露娜在他臂彎裡熟睡。

「第一。噓，不然我就拿槍對著你。」哈利輕柔地開口。「第二，你真的累壞了。第三，她真完美。」

梅林在哈利對面坐下。「我從來沒像愛她那樣愛過。」

「讓我來把她放上床，你們倆需要談談。」艾拉說。他從哈利手中接過露娜。露娜皺了下小臉蛋但繼續睡著。艾拉將她帶出廚房。

「所以...女兒？」哈利幫自己倒了一杯威士忌，得到個點頭後也倒了杯給梅林。「我們是開方式關係，但我一直以為你是彎的。」

「我是彎的，哈利。」梅林說。他的酒杯握在手中。「但那不代表我沒在大學裡跟一個女人睡過三次，然後在二十年後發現我弄出了個女兒。」

「莫依拉。」哈利看著梅林。他伸出手，但梅林無視他。

「莫依拉。她很害怕，但聯繫我時充滿決心。她透過我的姊姊卡蘿(Carol)找到我的。而我同意見她，我們慢慢地建立起關係。她...她總是害怕我會消失，不相信我說的會陪她直到最後(with her until the end)。」梅林喝下一大口的威士忌。「但那應該是我的最後(end)而不是她的。」

「發生什麼事了梅林，你為什麼要離開？」

「她懷孕時得到妊娠高血壓。一直有在監控，我有她醫生的所有報告，孩子的父親對露娜毫無興趣，而我已經準備好要申請休假來幫她。三十四週時她的情況變糟了。他們想要進行剖腹產。她...」梅林將杯子推開。「我不相信神，你知道的哈利，但她有預感。她不讓他們送她進手術直到她寫下一張紙條。那很簡潔，對最壞的事情發生後的指示。她寫下她想要監護權，要幫女兒取什麼名字，要給露娜的小小一段話，等到她準備好的時候。他們用輪椅將她推進手術室。露娜好小，肺還沒完全長好，體重不足，但能挺得住。我的女兒中風，然後死了。」

「伊恩。」哈利繞過桌子抱住梅林。「伊恩，我很抱歉。」

「所以，我辭職了。花了我一個禮拜時間，我知道那些護士們會好好照顧我的孫女，我結束了倫敦的生活後來到這裡，來埋葬我的女兒，來養育我的孫女。她在新生兒加護病房裡待了三個禮拜哈利，一直都是個小鬥士。艾拉來這暫時幫我的忙，雖然她一直說服我她會當個長期保姆。」梅林微笑著，而那讓哈利心痛。「她長得好像她母親，哈利。」

哈利將他抱得更緊。

兩人沒再說話。

 

********************************

 

早上，艾拉幫所有人準備了燕麥粥，梅林餵露娜喝奶。

「誰是漂亮女孩呀？呱嘰呱，漂亮寶貝。」哈利對著進食的她說。

艾拉和梅林同時瞪向他。「這屋子裡不准有寶寶語。」梅林說。「所有的書都說那不利發展。不准再說了。」

哈利嘆氣。「我道歉。露娜，請告訴我你對我們目前政府的動盪局勢有什麼看法？」

梅林只是瞪著他，艾拉憋住了笑。「我要去健身房了。」她說完匆匆離開。

梅林餵完露娜後抱起她幫她拍嗝。哈利只是看著。

「我知道艾拉，為什麼我會不知道莫依拉？」

「妳知道艾拉是因為談論她很安全。一個外甥女，你可以理解，但一個十年後突然出現的神秘女兒？你會對她展開調查，監視，或其他什麼的，確信那後頭有個巨大的陰謀。」

哈利點頭，那是事實。

梅林深呼吸。「而且考慮當時我們倆的關係，我不覺得你會真的在意。當我談論我的家人時你從來都一副沒有興趣的樣子。」露娜打出了個小小的嗝，梅林抱開她對她微笑。「好了我的小心肝，要來點肚肚時間(tummy time)*嗎？」梅林點點頭。「來吧哈利，我們能在盯著天花板看時繼續聊。」

哈利跟著梅林進到客廳，他把露娜放到地上後在她身旁躺下。「我祖母縫了這條拼布被。我把她給了莫依拉。很高興露娜會接著擁有它。」梅林摸了摸她的鼻子。

哈利向下看著他們倆，在這麼多年以後意識到自己有多麽真心地愛梅林。媽的，他欠帕西佛一杯酒，為了他對他們倆的看法有多正確。「我愛你伊恩。」

「我也愛你哈利。」梅林沒將視線從露娜移開，「但你絕對沒有比較早。」

哈利看著那舒服的椅子，咕噥一聲躺到露娜另外一邊。「比你早？什麼時候開始的？」

「每一次我確保你擁有額外的情報，額外的裝備。每一次我忽視切斯特的指示去把你從你造成的愚蠢狀況裡救出。每一次我選了你而不是別人。你說我們是開放式關係，但我的床二十年來沒躺過其他人了哈利。」

「這個嘛你讓我更像個混蛋了。」哈利處於震驚的說。

「不。那是我的選擇，而我沒有將那資訊分享給你。我要我自己忠心，但我不需要你那麼做。」梅林微笑。「而且，不只一次的蜜罐任務裡你把床上的男人叫成我的名字，那對我來說足夠了。」梅林看向哈利。「然後不准在露娜周圍說髒話。你該管管你那張臭嘴了。」

「你用六國語言在罵髒話的。」哈利抗議。

「是的，在工作的時候，而我不再做了。」露娜流出了一點口水，梅林將它擦去。他翻身躺好，將露娜放到了自己胸口上。

「為什麼你不把她帶來倫敦？」哈利問。他摸了摸她小小的手。

「因為我沒辦法工作哈利，同時養她。」

「其他探員有孩子的。」

「還有老婆和保姆。這個嘛我想我也有個保姆，沒有人能把艾拉從露娜身旁趕走。」梅林拍拍露娜的屁股。「她很喜歡這女孩。」梅林側過頭看著哈利。「而如果你打算建議讓艾拉養露娜－」

「我不會。」哈利回答。「我不會。」他重複道。

「一個禮拜有一百六十八個小時哈利，而一般人平均工作四十到五十個小時。我工作八十到一百。」梅林看著他。「我為其耗盡體力哈利，有點太老繼續那麼做了。而如果我繼續那個工作我永遠沒辦法待在露娜身邊。」

「兼職呢？」哈利問。「你跟你的助手平均分擔工作。」

「等到你或某個任務中的探員懇求我多留一分鐘？」梅林搖頭。「不，哈利，你知道會發生什麼事。沒完沒了的一小時再一小時。而且當我在那時沒人會想要她。她能做好梅林的哈利，她迅速又聰慧。」

「探員們對她的反應良好。」哈利說。「我想念你對著我吼。」他環顧這間小小的房子。「這是莫依拉的嗎？」

「是的。」梅林朝四處看著。「在這養育露娜很好，她能在這感受到她媽媽。」梅林看向哈利。「不是嗎？」

「伊恩，這不該由我來說。但你呢，你不會無聊嗎？」

「我必須待在她身邊，哈利。」

「這不代表拋棄你自己的生活。」他看著周圍的擺設，那半點沒有梅林的氣息。「你...」哈利深吸口氣，試著找出正確的字。「你不會想要在一座墳墓裡養大她，一座紀念碑，伊恩。」

「艾拉說過一樣的話，只是沒那麼戲劇性。」露娜的呼吸逐漸平緩，滑入睡眠。「她需要全部的我，她應得的全部的我。」

「她是，而她也會的伊恩。」哈利望著他。「但至少到格拉斯哥(Glasgow)吧，你其餘家人都在那？」

「他們會出手干涉的。一個同性戀單身漢養一個女寶寶？我的家人們都是好人哈利，但有時候目光有些狹隘。艾拉，是我唯一一個信任能長期待在露娜身邊，又不會對我指手畫腳該怎麼當個家長的人。」

「如果你不是個單身呢？」哈利輕聲地問。

梅林坐了起來，小心地不撞到露娜。他將她放進沙發裡後站在她身旁不動。

「你不喜歡小孩，哈利。」梅林說。

「整體來說不喜歡，當你把他們聚在一起時他們就是惡魔與恐怖的化身。」哈利聳肩。「我討厭他們，從我身為他們其中一份子時開始。」

「所以你的人生從今天開始擁有一個在身邊你要怎麼做？」梅林問。「她有很多事要做。耶穌他媽基督的寶寶的事。願密集餵哺(cluster feeding)這幾個字被地獄業火永世焚燒。」梅林看著他。「我離開因為我知道你不想要這份責任，但你會接受，因為在你所有的咆哮之下你是個好人。」梅林伸出手指撥弄她的腳趾。「而她永遠不該跟只是需要而不是想要待在她身邊的人在一起。」

「我發現沒有你的日子很艱難。」哈利坦承。「突然那麼一天，你就不在那了伊恩。離開了，幾乎不帶一點個人情感的離開。那掏走了我的心。」

梅林垂下他的臉。「我很抱歉，哈利。我必須離開。而且－」他吸了口氣。「而且我不覺得那會傷到你。不覺得我們之間的生活對你有那麼重要。」

「你錯了。」

「某種程度上我是對的。」

哈利看著他們倆。同時想著艾拉。「你可以給我兩個月的時間嗎伊恩？」

「為了什麼哈利？」梅林問。「我的繼任者不需要訓練，你不能那樣把我拖回工作。」

「不是的。」哈利保證。「你想要辭去梅林，我理解也尊重你的決定。」他伸出手加入梅林撫摸著露娜的腳的手指。那好柔軟。「不是的，兩個月後，你帶著你的小小家庭到倫敦來住一個週末。三晚。讓我試著在那段時間裡說服你回家。跟我回家。」

梅林看著哈利的手指。回想他們只是坐在一起但不發一語的每一次，沒有那個必要。他想念哈利躺在他身旁的重量。「兩個月。」他同意道。

 

************************************

 

哈利坐在他的辦公室裡，看著帕西佛、伊格西，以及梅林。「好的。我有兩個月時間來對我的人生大改造，如果我想要說服伊恩回家。」梅林看向他。「是的，伊恩。我認可你成為新的梅林，你要徹底扮演你的角色。就算他回來也不會做那個工作。」

「很好Sir。」她說。「那麼這個案子我幫忙。」

「金士曼有內部設計師嗎？我的房子需要一些改變。」哈利微笑。「並且我需要上親職教育課(parenting class)。」他轉頭。「伊格西，你有在照顧你的妹妹，你負責告訴我怎麼養小寶寶然後不搞砸一切。」

「蛤，哈利？」伊格西坐在原地面色慘白的想像哈利接近小孩的模樣。「我們在說的是多小的小孩？」

「露娜大約兩個月大。」哈利拿起他的電話。「實際上很高興你問了這個問題。現在我可以給你們三個人看我幫她拍的一百二十八張照片。其實拍了將近三百張，但我精選再精選過了。」

「我要去查查裝潢設計師，然後去把鮑斯(Bors)從玻利維亞救出來。」梅林跑著離開了。

「我就只是不想。」帕西佛說完走掉了。

伊格西朝哈利咧開嘴。他超愛小寶寶。「快給我看。」他們泡好茶，窩在一起對露娜嘰嘰咕咕笑。

 

*****************

 

哈利瞪著朝他伸出黏糊糊雙手的黛西。「高高。」她要求。他用悲痛的眼神看向伊格西。

「抱歉啦老兄，你說想學的。」伊格西笑著看哈利把黛西抱起，然後試著讓她遠離他的西裝。黛西將自己拋向哈利，伊格西看他融化，沒人能抵抗的了黛西的抱抱。

一個小時過後，哈利盯著自己的西裝外套。「我們做的出防彈纖維，我們也能做的出防寶寶纖維。」

伊格西只是微笑。

 

*****************

當哈利收到簡訊時他正跟安德魯一同面對著整排的嬰兒背帶，研究哪種不會毀了西裝。

那是一張梅林與露娜一起睡著的照片。哈利立刻將它設為桌布圖片。

艾拉同時也傳了訊息。 _他正在跟露娜說你的事。_

哈利回覆， _你想住來倫敦嗎？_

他沒能看懂回傳給他的表情符號們。

 

*******************

 

哈利沒完成他的親職教育課。很顯然地提議殺掉反疫苗主義的組員是不可接受的。

反正伊格西給他的建議更好。

 

*******************

 

「抱歉，請問不要有性別化的狗屎東西這幾個字有那麼難理解嗎？」哈利瞪著那粉紅色的房間。

「Sir，你可能不明白但－」

哈利掏出了他的槍。「我要求一個美妙的精靈世界。花朵、奇幻生物、黑暗森林。不是這個覆上過多糖霜的小仙子蛋糕(fairy cake)*。他們兩個禮拜後要來，你有一個禮拜時間可以搞定這個。」

 

*******************

 

哈利與他的威士忌坐在辦公室裡，還沒喝得太茫。

伊格西收到梅林要他去接他的簡訊。「哈利現在是凌晨一點。梅林和露娜要明天才會到。」

「我要是搞砸了呢？我試著成為一個家長和一個管他什麼的，在伊恩和我都五十歲的時候。」他看向伊格西。「我是個自私的男人，伊格西。這需要無私。」

「看看你自己做了哪些事哈利。沒一樣能說你是個自私的男人。」

「我會傷到她的，我會搞砸一切的。」

「你當然會了。」伊格西回答。「你會搞砸一千遍。但你會從中學習並適應。你覺得自己能愛她嗎哈利。」

「伊恩說她像她媽媽，但她的眼睛，當你直視著它們，她有著他那張嚴肅的臉。我為她準備了五件和他搭配的毛衣。」

「你會沒事的哈利。為你驕傲。」伊格西那走他手中的酒杯。「現在讓我帶你回家吧。明天是個重要的日子。」

 

*******************

 

哈利前去車站迎接三人。「老天啊我跟你說過我會準備好補給品的。」他瞪著那幾大包尿布與那堆行李。

艾拉與梅林大笑。「你不可能帶著寶寶出門還能行李輕便的。」梅林解釋。

艾拉親了梅林一下。「他為我們準備了多於三晚的行李。他心存希望。」她悄悄地說。

哈利終於理解了肚子裡有蝴蝶在飛(butterflies in the stomach)是什麼感覺。他低頭看向在嬰兒座椅裡沈睡的露娜。皺眉。「她長大了。你沒有寄給我足夠判斷的照片。我買的衣服有些應該不能穿了。」

梅林微笑。「你買了她的衣服？」

「和其他東西一起買的。」

 

 

梅林呆望著育嬰房。「哈利...」

「裝潢師花了一些時間才進入狀況，但最後的結果不錯。」哈利滿意地環顧房間。

梅林看向他。「哈利，這原本是你的辦公室。你超愛你的紅色辦公室。」

「我不需要它。我知道自己做了什麼。」哈利望著他。「那是給加拉哈德的。亞瑟要對未來有更長遠的目光。」

「你對我這麼有信心嗎？」梅林問。

「保持希望。我認為越多能留下你的誘因越好。我也準備了一個房間讓艾拉也能留下。」哈利看著梅林。「我能帶露娜參觀她的房間了嗎？」

梅林點點頭，將露娜放進哈利的手臂裡。他很驚訝的見到哈利抱著她的樣子有多麽自然。他看著哈利比劃房間哪裡做了改變。梅林心存希望，噢他心存希望。

 

 

當時他們正在吃晚餐，露娜在另一個房間裡的嬰兒床上睡覺，艾拉衝進了浴室，梅林緊跟在後。

哈利留在座位上。梅林臉色蒼白並顫抖著回來。「幾個禮拜前鎮上爆發流感。看來它逮住我們了。」梅林跑回水槽又吐了一回。「打給凱(Kay)，他有孩子。他的保母可以照顧露娜，不想要她被病毒圍繞。」梅林深呼吸。「哈利快把她弄出這裡。」

哈利點頭，打包了一些物品後帶著露娜在屋外等待金士曼的車。他呼叫了醫生與雜貨外送來幫忙艾拉與梅林。他將嬰兒座椅裝上車子，打給伊格西讓他確認自己做的沒錯，然後帶著露娜一起離開了他的房子。

他沒有聯絡凱。他能搞定這個的。

 

****************

 

梅林和艾拉花了三天才回復過來，他們的身體被養孩子累垮了。梅林有些難過哈利沒有來看他們，但他有送生活用品與醫生過來，而且畢竟他總是有些潔癖。

梅林打給凱，很快的就結束通話了，困惑地。艾拉還在睡午覺，於是梅林自己前往裁縫鋪。

安德魯見到他很開心。「Sir，太久不見了。你家小孩真是超級完美。」

「哈利在哪？」梅林問。

 「在他的辦公室我猜。要我打電話嗎？」

「不用了我過去。」梅林說完往列車走去。

所有路上遇見的人都向他提起露娜有多漂亮。伊格西滔滔不絕地說個不停，最後補了一句。「就知道我給的寶寶建議有用。哈利幹嘛報名那個親職教育課程。我那麼專業不是嗎？」

「親職教育課？哈利？」那是梅林從沒想過能湊在一起的字。

伊格西微笑。「他真的很想要你留下。」

梅林點頭，繼續往哈利辦公室走去，他能聽見裡頭傳來大聲說話的聲音。他打開門，懷疑自己因為流感產生幻覺。哈利正在訓斥一名技術部人員，同時露娜被與西裝相同材質的寶寶背巾固定在他的胸膛上。他一隻手托著她的屁股，另一隻手因憤怒小小的揮動著。他朝那男人吐出一連串的責罵，但完全沒用到任何一個髒字。房裡有個尿布專用垃圾桶(diaper genie)*，有張遊樂床，甚至還有個溫奶器放在那張十七世紀的桌子上。

哈利遣走了那位員工。「伊恩你好一點了。」哈利鬆了口氣。他低頭望向露娜。「你外公好多啦，給。他超級想你。」哈利將她抱出背巾，當她看見梅林時尖叫著揮舞雙手。梅林將她抱進懷裡，蹭了蹭她的小臉蛋。

「噢我親愛的小姑娘我好想你。」

哈利拍下好多張這重逢的景象。

當梅林能再次開口說話時他朝哈利皺起眉頭。「你應該打給凱的。」

「她完全在我掌控之中。」哈利邊說邊取下背巾。

「這是想向我證明什麼嗎？」梅林問。露娜拍著他的鼻子，他露出微笑。

「那是部分的原因。」哈利回答。「我也沒辦法就那樣將她送走。她至少認得我，而且...」

「而且？」梅林追問。

「而且我們在等車的時候她握著我的手指不肯放開。我也不想放開。」

露娜朝哈利伸出手，他輕鬆的將她從梅林懷裡撈出來。「我們辦到了對吧LG？只有幾次需要向伊格西叔叔討救兵。」

「LG？」

「羅古德(Lovegood)*。」哈利回答。「我猜露娜的名字是這麼來的，她願意讓我叫她LG，我們在吃飯時談過了。」

 「我懷念這間辦公室。」梅林承認。

「我創了份合約，關於一個一週只可工作十小時的顧問，違反則處以槍擊。你知道有誰對這工作有興趣嗎？」

「我或許知道。」梅林看著朝露娜微笑的哈利，任由她用他的領帶磨牙。「如果我是外公，那你會是什麼，哈利？」

「我想如果你待在亞伯丁的話我就是倫敦的哈利伯伯。」哈利試著保持語調坦然。他想知道自己要怎麼能放他們走。

「那如果我們住的近一點呢？」

「有多近？」

梅林對哈利唸出一條地址，朝他走去，給了他一個輕柔的吻。

「我想我們會想出一個合適的。一個又尊貴又深情的稱呼。對吧LG？」哈利問她。她縮進他的懷裡。「是的我們有很多時間能去想。」

 

 

當艾拉提議棒棒冰(Popsicle)*且成定局時哈利相當不滿。但沒那麼不滿。老實說？他一點不滿也沒有。

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *tummy time: 讓寶寶趴著呆著的時間。隨著「仰睡最安全」這個理念的推廣和普及，新手爸媽們開始害怕讓寶寶們趴著呆著，使得新生兒趴著的時間就大幅度減少，這樣下來，我們的寶寶就得不到應有的鍛鍊。所以這就促使專家們開始鼓勵和建議家長們每天給孩子進行一定時間的Tummy Time。  
> http://wechat.kanfb.com/archives/135863
> 
> *cluster feeding: 小寶寶所需要的如地獄般的間隔極短的密集餵食時間  
> http://montessorionthedouble.com/tw/tag/cluster-feeding/
> 
> *fairy cake: 英國人稱杯子蛋糕(cupcake)為fairy cake
> 
> *diaper genie: 尿布專用垃圾桶。外國通常一個禮拜才收一次垃圾，普通垃圾桶隔不住一個禮拜份的尿布的屎臭味。
> 
> *Luna Lovegood: 哈利波特裡的瘋露子
> 
> *Popsicle: 朋友向我說明由來大概是Granda Pa >> Pops >> Popsicle


End file.
